


This Fic Is Not What It Seems

by SunshineAndZozes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Will Be Here Just Wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndZozes/pseuds/SunshineAndZozes
Summary: This is best read with the 'Entire Work' button on. I hope someone enjoys it.  I wrote this having never watched past season one of Hannibal. It's probably really terrible and obviously unbetad, but It's my first fic so please go easy on me. I intend to have the Avengers and especially Tony come in later, but here's the summary for now:After the fall, Will Graham is lost. He has no home, no family, and no one to trust. Here's how he gets them.





	1. Cigarette

He taps the cigarette against the top of the plate and stares at the burnt ash that falls off of the end. He’d smoked last time he was in Louisiana, and he supposed this was a homecoming tradition. He couldn’t shake the feeling that not going back to Wolf Trap might be saving his life. That if not he would have gone to Rome, drawn in one day by the ocean again.

New Orleans is as beautiful and terrible as he’d remembered; filled with music and color and crime. Chesapeake had just been quiet. No one there to really see him. Here, it was the same but the opposite. Everyone could see him, but no one cared to.

The blue shirt he had just purchased in the shop behind him made him wonder how far from it all he was really going to get. It had reminded him of the opera, how they had looked together, the first time he could feel the possessiveness of the monster’s movements. He tried not to think about that anymore. 

Will thought that coming back here, becoming a cop again would be the natural decision. Even if he knew how terrible it would be for him. He didn’t want to start hallucinating again. He had eventually landed on a different precinct than he had been in, but going for the job. He looked at the blue fabric in his hands one more time before getting in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for characters goes to the writers and producers of Hannibal and The Iron Man movies.


	2. Temporary Homes

The real estate agent seems shocked when he says he’ll take the first house she shows him. She almost tries to talk him out of it, but stops after a few sentences, seeing him turned slightly to the side, not meeting her eyes. Her lips thin. 

“I’ll have to contact the owners. Would you mind waiting in the car for a few minutes? After that, we can go and finalize the paperwork.” She watches as he tips his head to her slightly, then walks briskly towards the car.


	3. Bad Publicity

The cop interviewing him puts down his resume with a sigh. It’s all Will needs to see.


	4. The Shop

He finds himself going back to the shop. He’ll sometimes go inside, not to buy anything, just to look at the suits, remember a soft Lithuanian accent and the taste of silkie soup. He can feel the steadying presence of the pretentious piece of work beside him as he examines the fabrics, comparing them to what little he had gleaned from the taste of Baltimore’s elite. He’d never had much of a fashion sense, but that had been before one had knocked on his door in a Christopher Hargadon devil red shirt and matching pocket square.


	5. Abigail

It’s seven months before he gets the call from Bedelia, still in the hospital. She tells him that she’d had the baby, but she didn’t want it. It reminds her too much of who she’d been, with its silver hair and already too-smart maroon eyes. She tells him that she’s going to name Will as the father on her birth certificate, wanting to at least give her daughter a chance at a normal life. He rushes to the hospital after he hands over the rest of the day’s tasks to Jimmy, the fabric shop owner who had hired him a few weeks ago.

The baby is a beautiful girl and reminds him so much of Abigail it feels like a physical ache. He cries when he sees her, remembering how Abigail had watched as the knife just barely missed his vital organs. Bedelia hasn’t named her, leaving the choice up to him. After a bit of consideration, he lands on Abigail Bedelia Misha Graham, for everyone that brought her into the world to him. 

They decide that Abby will live with Bedelia for the first six weeks.  
It only lasts four.


	6. Funeral March

Bedelia is found with a blood-splattered note on her bedside table. She has everything planned out in her will, which had been updated that day, leaving a large of her assets and full custody of Abigail to Will. The rest went into a small savings account that Abigail could access at eighteen. Her funeral was quiet, the few of her colleagues who’ve shown up are obviously there to profit from her infamy eventually pushed into shame at the somber affair. She had no family other than Abby. No tears were shed.  


After the police clear up the scene and close the investigation, Will puts the majority of the properties she’d owned up for auction, keeping only an apartment in New York that he thinks Abigail might want to use one day. He has the real estate agent he’d used to buy his house deal with the rest. She does a great job, and takes more than her fair share of cash out of it.


End file.
